If It Ain't Your Love, I want blood from you
by torncorpse
Summary: You're supposed to block." "Shut up." "You're bleeding everywhere." "Well stop staring and cast a cure."


If It Ain't Your Love, [I want blood from you]

"Shit."

"You're supposed to block, idiot."

"Shut up."

"You're bleeding everywhere."

"Well stop staring and cast a fucking cure."

"...whatever."

---

"Ah boys, back again?" Doctor Kadowaki had grown accustomed to seeing Seifer and Squall dragging one another into the infirmary, usually each of them covered in blood. "Has there ever been a time that you two haven't caused bodily harm to one another?"

"It's a flesh wound." Squall muttered, depositing a limping Seifer on one of the cots and standing at the wall, arms folded over his chest.

"Flesh wound? It's agony!" Seifer glared, holding the rag they'd found over the bleeding wound in his leg. "Puberty boy's out of cure's, and I gave him my last potion." Seifer growled through his clenched teeth, moving his hand as Dr. K. poked and prodded at the seeping gash.

"Hmm, doesn't look too bad. I'll give you a high potion, then you have to go to your dorm and rest." She watched as Seifer drank the potion, since they weren't exactly the best thing to drink, and took the empty bottle. Since the pair of gunbladers were hardly good at following instructions, the stout woman fixed them both with a stern look. "Squall will assist you to your dorm. I don't want to hear hide nor hair from you until you've had a decent rest." With that she nodded to Squall, patting Seifer's shoulder and then walking away.

"I'm not playing nurse." Was Squall's answer to Seifer's smirk, moving to stand by the blond as he stood, but not moving to help. He knew Seifer's pride well enough not to impose. But with a grimace and a shake of the head, Seifer tossed an arm over Squall's shoulders, leaning a bit of his weight on the shorter male.

"You have a shitty bedside manner anyway." Seifer rebuked as they made their way along the halls, passing a few confused cadets, but not stopping. They reached Seifer's dorm slightly slower than usual, the blond having to lean a little more on Squall as they approached the rooms. Squall had already figured that Seifer was in pain, but wouldn't admit to it.

Punching in the code to his door, Seifer limped inside, the door sliding shut behind Squall as the brunet helped Seifer through to his bedroom. The trenchcoat was shrugged off, and Squall noticed Hyerion sitting on the desk, clean and in the case. Zell, he thought. The only other person who would treat the gunblades as such. As Seifer collapsed on his bed, Squall turned to leave, a quick grip on his wrist stopping him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seifer asked, long fingers encircling Squall's wrist and pulling him slightly.

"Back to my room." Squall answered, not pulling away from Seifer, but not giving in to the light tug on his wrist pulling him towards the bed.

Seifer smirked, shaking his head. "I think you should stay here. Comfort me through my pain." Squall rolled his eyes. "Hey, you caused it. Only fair you fix it."

"You got your potion. What more do you want?" Squall asked, absently leaning towards Seifer and his hold.

"A kiss." Seifer smirked, voice low. "I want you to kiss it better." Seifer was sitting up, one hand around Squall's wrist and the other moving to tug at Squall's bets, pulling him closer until his knees hit the side of the bed.

"I don't think so." Squall answered, moving to pull away when Seifer gave a hard pull, bringing Squall close enough for Seifer to lean up slightly and kiss. Just a soft kiss, lips to lips, the slightest movement but it was hardly there. Seifer let Squall pull away from the kiss, green eyes watching Squall in the dark room, as Seifer licked his lips and waited. "Better?" Squall asked, a small smile curving at the side of his mouth, sparking a grin from Seifer.

"Not hardly." The blond replied, hand moving to the back of Squall's head, pulling the brunet in for another kiss, this one with more passion. Seifer groaned in the back of this throat when Squall opened his mouth to the kiss, their tongues meeting in a mockery of their usual duels. A fight for dominance that was never clearly won. When Seifer stared leaning back, pulling Squall with him, the brunet pulled back.

"You need to rest."

"Rest with me." Seifer almost demanded, pulling on Squall's hand this time. "You're covered in blood anyway." Seifer pointed out. Squall stood there for a fraction of a minute, before shrugging off his bomber jacket and nudging Seifer over in the bed, lying on his side next to the blond. He didn't quiet understand why it felt so comfortable, but it was hardly a matter to think over. When he woke, he'd go back to his dorm; shower, change and everything would be back to normal.

---

"Oi, you even paying attention?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"..."

"Well, come on, that'll need checking. You're gonna mess up your pretty face if you keep this up."

"...whatever."

---

Disclaimer: Seifer and Squall belong to each other. I mean, Square. Not me. I made no money. Damnit.


End file.
